The Return of Lily and James
by story-angel
Summary: Sequel up! and it's called a very odvious title. The Return of Lily and James:The Sequel. Summary:In 6th year Sirius is alive,and he brings Lily and James back to life.Slytherin beating ensues. Complete.
1. The Potion

Takes place during the 5th year summer and the 6th year.Sirius is not dead.Sirius and Lupin decide to attempt a tricky potion that Dummbledore found.It can bring people back to life.All they need is five fairie wings, 1 cup of dragon tears, a unicorn horn that is shreded, 10 mermaid scales and a personal item from the person they are attempting to revive.Now R&R!DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of it!

Chapter 1

Sirius muttered a curse under his breath.He was completely and utterly bored.He decided to talk to Lupin.  
"Hey Moony, how are you?"He said.  
"Reading."Moony replied.  
"Really Strange Potions,By Albus Dummbledore."Sirius said as he read the cover.  
"Yes. You should have a look at some of these.Infact, I was about to ask you about this particular one." Lupin said.

Sirius' mouth dropped.Was it possible?They would all (including him) be so much happier if it were.But the ingredients were another matter.Dragon tears?Yeah right, dragons never cry.

Lupin looked pleased with his reaction."I know you've been bored.It couldnt hurt to give this a try could it?I dont have to go on another mission for a while.Why dont we try it?"

Sirius thought, it really couldnt hurt.They spent the rest of the day planning.Tonks had a few pet fairies, and they sheded their wings recently.(I know that probably doesnt happen, but for the sake of the story, it does.)If dragons ever did cry, Charlie could get them some tears.There were unicorn horns for 10 galleons in Diagon Alley.There were mermaids in the Hogwarts grounds.All they had to decide was who they were going to bring back.

"Moony, who should we bring back?"Sirius wondered aloud.  
"Actually, I was thinking of Lily and James."Moony responded Sirius thought for a moment.It was exactly what he had been thinking."We'll need to make two potions"  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Harry heard a sharp peck on his window.He walked over to it and opened it to allow a school owl in.He had been expecting it soon.Inside the envelope he found his usual book list, and his OWL results.Of course he got an "O" in DADA.He even got "E"'s in Charms and Transfiguration.He scraped an "A" in Potions, which surprised him.

He decided to hide the results. If his Aunt or Uncle found them, they wouldnt be happy.He wasnt allowed to have mail.He was only allowed to send his three-day letter to the Order.However, it had to be screened by Aunt Petunia first.He decided to write to the Sirus a concealded message that she wouldnt find.

Dear Snuffles,  
I got my OWL results.It shows how much Snape puts the hate factor in my marks.I got an "A" in Potions fron the examiner, but on a similar essay from Snape, I got a "P".

Its getting boring here.When are you guys gonna get me outta here?By the way, how are you?  
Harry Harry looked at it.He didnt think that it could be considered anything inportant in case it was interceted.He then wrote his normal report to the Order.Talking about how life here was absolutely marvellous.Of course they knew he was being sarcastic.However, he also told them not to do anything to drastic.

He looked over at the birthday gifts from his friends.Ron had sent him an extremely large amount of chocolate frogs.He now had almost every card.Hermione had sent him another homework planner.He mentally scolded himself for letting Hermione know it had "accidentally" slid from his open pack and into the fire of Gryffindor tower.The same fate had befallen Rons,so he probably will be given one for his birthday.

He wrote them each a letter of thanks concealed with Serius' letter.He then sent Hedwig out the window.  
R&R please!This is my second FF and my first one didnt turn out at all!I need encouragement! 


	2. Dont get your Hopes up

Thank you to all reviewers!Now I am really hoping that you are anxious even though you propably arent, because by the time I add this, you wont even have known that the story existed.Thankx again to all my lovely reviewers!Disclaimer:Not mine, blahblahblah. 

Sirius looked at his letter from Harry.He knew that he should probably be encouraging the others to get him outta there, but he wanted to test the potion first.

"How is he?"Lupin asked

"Huh?"

"How is Harry?"Lupin asked agian.

"He is okay.Got his OWL marks back.He got an "O" in DADA, but everyone knew he would."He replied.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Now all we need for both potions is one of thier pesonal posesions.I can contact Dumbledore for Lily's, and James'.I'm sure he would've confiscated something from him."Lupin said.

"Should I tell him what we're doing?"Sirius asked

"I wouldnt recomend it.If the letter is intercepted, imagine what Voldemort could do with the knowledge.Wait untill after we have done the potion.No use getting his hopes up for nothing."Lupin replied.

"Hey guys, is the potion ready yet?"Ron asked

It was hard to keep a secret in Grimauld Place, so everyone there at the moment knew about it.

"Pretty much.Now all we need is one of their personal posessions.Lupin is going to contact Dumbledore to get them.We should be able to test it in a few days time."Sirius said.

"Thats good to hear.I'm just about to send him a letter, if there is anything you want to include."He said before leaving.

Sirius thought.He hated not telling Harry things.He decided to hint about it.

Harry,

I cant talk too much, Moony and I are trying a new potion.We are going to try it in a few days time, so there is probably going to be a big party if it does work.Dont worry, you will be here if it works.So will Ron,Hermione, everyone, including Prongs and his wife.See ya later!

Snuffles

P.S. I know you miss Prongs and his wife, but Moony has told me not to get your hopes up.For a party that is.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Harry stared at the letter.Either Sirius has lost his marbles, or he's trying to do the impossible.Since 12 years in Azkaban didnt make him crazy, Harry doubted anything could. That left only one choice.

He crossed his small room to his trunk and took out a large, leather book.It was the photo album Hagrid had given him.He just sat there, looking at the pictures, untill his Aunt called him to make dinner.

Harry didnt even try to do his History of magic essay,which his homework planner kept on throwing him ugly glares for,but he couldnt work.He knew Lupin had said not to get his hopes up, which meant the chances were minimale.But there was still hope.

He decided to write Ron a letter.

Ron,

Do you know what is going on at Snuffles' place?He sent me a letter, but it is a little hard to understand.When am I gonna get outta here anyway?I am getting really miserable here.Oh yeah, and if you see her, can you ask Hermione who was the Misiter for Magic in 1471? I have looked in all my books but I cant find it.See you soon,I hope.

Harry.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A snowy owl tapped on the window of Ron's bedroom in 12 Grimauld Place.Ron recognized it imeadately as Hedwig.

She came in and dropped a letter on his bed when an explosion was heard downstairs.

To my lovely reviewers,START REVEIWING! Just push that little button down there that says "Go" type some really nice encourageing words about my story, and it will get funnier.Especially once Prongs, Moony and Padfoot team up agian.Pranks ahoy!


	3. The Return of Lily and James

To my reviewers:

Thank you for the advice!Dont worry, it wont be boring for long.And sorry about the spaces thing,I am using Metapad and it happens with that, I just forgot to edit it.Thank you the rest of you!I am so ecouraged now,I am going to write a lot of chapters today!

Discalaimer:I dont own it, yaddayaddayadda.

The Return of Lily and James

Sirius was cvered in green smoke.However, the two people infront of him, unconcius on the floor didnt have a scratch on them.Since the explosion, several people were in the room now.Sirius, Moony, Mrs Weasly,and several other Order members.

James groaned, and opened his eyes.Where was he?The last thing he remembered was duelling Voldemort.Wait,Voldemort?HARRY?

He sat up so abruptly he hurt his back.He looked around him.He recognized several faces.

"Padfoot?Moony?Where are we?Whats going on?"He said franticly.

There was a large thump as most of the people in the room fainted.There was a groan and some movement just behind James.James turned around and looked at Lily, who was waking up.

"Uhhh James, where are we?Wait, wheres Harry?What happened?" she said even more frantically than James had.

"Calm down you two.This is going to take a lot of explaining."Sirius said as Moony and some other people started to revive the others.

After they explained how they died and how they were revived, this conversation occured.  
"You know, I really wish someone would tell me where my baby is."she said, looking dangerous.

"Er.. Lily, first of all, he is not a baby anymore.It has been nearly 15 years since you died.He has grown up."Lupin said very carefull

"What!You let him grow up without parents!Where is he I want to see my son!"Lily cried, looking even more dangerous than before.

"He..um..isnt exactly here.He is safe though dont worry!I am sure Sirius was just about to send for some people to pick him up, RIGHT Sirius?"Lupin said.

"Right,right.Who wants to go pick up Harry!"

While Sirius rounded up a couple of people to go get Harry, Lily calmed down.

"If he is not here, then where is he?"James asked

"He is-"Sirius started, but was then cut off by Lupin.

"I think I have a better chance of surviving Lily's rath, Sirius." he said very bravely.

"Good luck.I will be fifty kilometers away, cowering from her shouts."Sirius said, as Lily grew dangerous agian.

"Er.. Lily listen, Dumbledore thought it was best..."Lupin started

"Out with it"

"He is at your sister's"

"WHAT!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Harry hadnt got his reply from Ron yet.It wasnt like Hedwig to be late.He was so anxious.He knew Ron was with Sirius.He wanted to know what was going on.He felt his old anger rising agian.He shouldnt have to be in the dark like this.He heard a knok on his door.

"Boy we're going out.Dont leave your room"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."Harry replied.Finnally.He could sneak out of the house.Or maybe just down to the fridge.He hadnt eaten all day.He heard the door slam.About 5 minutes after they left,10 loud POPs were heard.He knew that sound, and recognized the apologetic voice of someone who tripped over an unbrella stand.He almost had a heart attack.They were here.He was leaving.

"Wotcher, Harry.We have come to get you."Tonks said as she came in.There were 9 other wizards and whiches behind her.They all said hi to him, and those who dont know him, introduced themselves.

"Are we going by broom again?"Harry asked, fearing the answer.

"Yes, but thankfully, Mad-Eye is on a very dangerous mission at the time, so I will be leading it so we dont go via Germany.Hopefully,he wont be able to ride a broom ever agian."she said with the slightest of smiles.She was normal bubble-gum pink hair today.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So how is he getting here?He obviously cant apperate."James said.

"Actually James, Harry inherited more than looks from you.He is one of the best flyers I have ever seen.Infact, he was so good, that he became the youngest seeker in more than a century.He won the Quidditch Cup for his house in his third year. He has the best broom on the market and so he'll be flying here."Sirius said, sensing his friends pride in his son.

"He is in Hogwarts, I assume?"Lily said.

"Naturally"

"Which house is he in?"James asked

"What do you think?With parents like you and the fact of all that he has done, he is in Gryffindor."Lupin said, sensing pride from both of them.

"What do you mean 'all that he has done'?"James asked.

"What he means is that he fought and delayed Voldemorts return to power in his 1st year,killed a basilisk, stopped his return to power, and saved a fellow student in his second, saved my life and buckbeaks while fighting off 100 dementors in his third year, I think he should explain his fourth year to you himself, and just last year he and some fellow students, including his best friends, destroyed something Voldemort really wanted,plus they had a git of a DADA teacher last year that didnt let them do any magic.She put in all these different rules.So, he started an illegal DADA club.Everyone in it that I have heard of got an "O" on theyre OWL.Thats what he meant"Sirius said plesantly.

James and Lily's faces were frozen.They were interupted by a group of frozen looking people came in.Obviously, they had been flying.And among them was...

Yay!R&R R&R &R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R !and dont forget R&R!  
Will get funnier I promise!


	4. The Reunion

Thank you reviewers!Thank you so much!Disclaimer:I dont own it.Will get funnier! 

Recap

A group of people walked in.They looked frozen,as if they had been flying.And among them was...  
-  
Dedulus Diggle!

Also among them was a boy with jet black hair and green eyes.He just stared at them.Then he asked,"Sirius, mind telling me what is going on?"

"Hey Harry,remember that letter I sent you?Because it is my great pleasure to introduce you to your mom and dad."Sirius said, pleased with the look on his godsons face.

"What?Mum...Dad?Is it really you?"Harry said,stuttering a little.

"Well,If youre Harry Potter,then yes, we are your parents."James siad.Then they all had a nice family hug.(awwww)By the time they were relised, they all had tears in thier eyes.(Hey I know Harry has never seemed the crying type, but it suits the story.)

"How did this happen?And why wasnt I told?"Harry said, looking at Sirius.

"It was a potion that Moony and I found.And you werent told because we didnt want you to get your hopes up.There was a very slim chance that it would work."Sirius said, still happy that he had his best friend back.

"So Harry, I hope you have gotten yourself in a lot of trouble at Hogwarts?"James said

Harry grinned."Too much for comfort sometimes."

"Well he shouldnt have been getting in trouble in his 5th year, he had OWLs to study for!"Lily said, obviously mad

"Dont worry mum, my OWLs are fine.I got an "O" in DADA,"E"s in charms and transfiguration,and I scraped an"A" in Potions.The others are similar."Harry said.

Just then Mrs.Blacks screeches rang through the house.As everyone ran to see who had rang the doorbell, Snape came into the room.He looked even more shocked than Harry had.As he demanded an explaination, James stood up, an evil grin on his face.

"Well well Snivelus.How nice to see you."He said.Harry turned to face his father and his teacher.

"A-actually, it is Professor Snape now."He replied, glaring the hate glare he usually reserved for Harry.

James looked at Harry for confirmation."Yeah.He teaches Potions."Harry said to answer his dads unasked question.

"Oh really?You know, he was never that good at Potions.Made a Shrinking Solution in 4th year, ended up shrinking his couldron!"James said to a laughing Harry

Snapes lip curled.Harry was so getting a detention when he got back.

James whispered something in Harrys ear.Harry nodded and the two ran upstairs.

"I am not sure I want to know where they went."Lily said dryly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Harry introduced his dad to Ron, he fished the invisibility cloak out of his trunk.

"How many people here know you have it?"James asked

"Well, you, Ron, Hermione,Sirius,Lupin and Dumbledore."Harry replied

"Thats it?"James said,amazed at how good his son was at keeping it a secret.

"Yep.What are we going to use it for anyway?"Harry said.

"Well, seeing as Snape is here, and I havent pranked him in to long a time,we have some catching up to do."He said.

"I was thinking of something along the lines of..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Snape decided to eat here tonight.All of a sudden, Harry,Ron and Hermione remembered homework they hadnt finished yet.But after James excused himself,and the remaining marauders, Snape got suspicius.

Harry, his dad, Lupin and Sirius met up in Harrys room.Since Harry insisted on going,as did Sirius,and also James, Lupin taught them the incantation they would use.After they got it, they headed down to the kitchen.Where Snape was sitting infront of a large,dead chicken.

"It is going to be hard not to laugh."Harry said on there way down.

"I cant wait!I have been wanting to do this for so long but I forgot he had the cloak!"Sirius said excitdly.(I know he wouldnt say that,but he wont be talking much in the next little bit, so I thought he should say something.)

"Shhhh.Were almost there."James said.

They were lucky the kitchen door was open.They went over to a corner, and James took out his wand.He said a few words, and the chiken on the table twitched.Then it lifted up off the platter and started dancing infront of Snape. The look on his face was absolutely priceless.However, the cloak didnt fool Lily.She shouted "JAAAAMES!"

When the three of them got back up, they started laghing theyre heads off.Harry heard footsteps, and quikly put the cloak in his trunk.The rest of them stuffed theyre fists in theyre mouths.When the door opened, the twins came in, laughing.

"Absolutely amazing!"Fred said

"You should have seen the look on his face!He went stomping into the hall, and out the front door!OH I wish we had thought of that!"George said.

"Dad, meet Fred and George.The best pranksters Hogwarts ever had, aside from the Maruaders of course."Harry said.

"Nice to meet you.So you guys are pranksters?"James said.

"Yep! We opened our own joke shop a year ago.Thanks to Harry."One of them said.

The twins aparated to their own room.Ron and Hermione came in.

"Hey, what was going on downstaires?"Ron asked

"Yeah we heard shouting."Hermione said.

Harry, who was still laughing, explained the fact that Snape would probably never be eating here again.By the time he was done Ron was oh so gleeful.Hermione was trying to scowl while hiding a smile.

"We should go down now.The others will get suspicius."James said

When they went downstairs, people like Bill,Charlie and Mr. Weasly were desperately trying to conceal laughter from the rath of Mrs.Weasly.However, it was Lily that they had to worry about.(Dun dun dun duhhhhh)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(okay just for the sake of the story, 12 Grimauld Place has a small hidden quidditch pitch.)

"Hey Harry, want to go play Quiditch?I can keep, Fred and George can play beaters, you can seek, and we will find chasers."

"Sure thing."Harry replied.

"If you guys are going to play, why dont we make a match of it?"Sirius suggested

"Thats a great idea!Come on Harry lets go make a team"

In the end, 14 people met out on the pitch.On the Harrys team was Harry, Ron, Fred, George,Ginny, Hermione and Charlie.On the other team was James,Bill, Mr.Weasly,Sirius, Lily,Lupin and Tonks.Mrs. Weasly was commentating.

James was looking forward to seeing his son play.However, he was also anxious to win.

When Mrs.Weasly blew a very loud whistle,They all pushed up as high as they could.No one soared as high as Harry.Ron and Bill went off to the goalposts.Mr.Weasly, Sirius and the twins started hitting each other with bludgers,Ginny, Hermione, Charlie, Lily, Lupin and Tonks fought for the quaffle.Harry did get hit by a bluger, but they were all made of foam, because the adults didnt want to hurt the children.

"Oh careful there Ginny dear.Good shot Carlie honey!Bill obviously cant see the field because of his hair-"

"MOM!"

"I am just saying dear"

The rest of the field sniggered.They stopped and held thier breath as both seekers went into a fantastic dive.They almost reached the ground when they both stopped, shouting.It would seem that they had not spotted the Snitch, but a dropped Galleon.Both flew away, muttering, while the field started laughing theyre heads off.

Harry decided to see if his father would fall for the old,dive-even-though-I-havent-seen-the-Snitch trick.Little did he know, that his father was thinking the exact same thing.Evryone stopped laughing as both seekers went into a dive in completely opisite directions,realized what they were trying to do, and started laughing theyre haeds of again,wiping tears out of theyre eyes.

Several senarios like this occured throughout the game.So that they didnt realize it when Harry spotted what he was sure was the Snitch he went into a dive.However, Lily shouted to James and soon they were neck on neck for the Snitch.10 meters...5 meters Cought!He has cought it the game is over after 3 hours!

James had never seen a better seeker than he was.He had found his match in his son.As Harrys team liffted him on theyre shoulders with diffictulty,he clapped along with the rest, never having been so proud.

I think that thats a really good chapter!Nice and long.Now you all know I love reviews.The more reviews I get the better the chapies.So R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R


	5. Back to Hogwarts

Yay!Reviews!Wahoo!I am in a good mood because I am listening to the Hamster Dance song.Disclamer:i dont own it.

There was one week left before term started agian.He didnt get to see his parents much anymore, because his homework planner had taken to following him around and bonking him on the head whenever he wasnt doing homework.Harry decided to simply tie it up.Still he did his homework.There was one day left when Harrys dad was teaching him some spells.He promised to use them on Snape when he got back.

When it was finnaly time to leave, his mother hugged him and told him not to get into any trouble.His father hugged him and told him not to get caught.(They cant leave the house,everyone thinks they are dead)This earned him a scowl from Lily.

"What?I am just giving him some advice!"

"Dont worry mum.I wont get caught, and therefore I wont get into trouble."Harry said.This earned him a scowl from his mum and Hermione.

"Dont forget to write"

"Dont forget those spells I taught you"

"We'll see you at christmas,Harry"

"Remeber the passage behind (insert painting of your chioce)on the third floor!I found it usefull"

"James!"

"Sorry Lily"

"Dont let Malfoy bother you!"Sirius shouted

"Dont worry!I am sure he would love some of the jnyxes dad taught me"

"Harry!"

"Sorry mum"

"Write us after your first week"

"Will do!"

That is all the wishes that they could exchange,because the car they had borrowed from the Ministry was turning a corner.

"You know Harry, I dont think youve gotten angry once since they came back."Hermione said.

It was true.His mum and dad always made him feel good.

"I just cant wait to use some of these jynxes on Malfoy..."Harry said as they pulled up to Kings Cross staion.(The car went super fast)

Hermione scowled.Ron laughed.Even Mr.Weasly, who was driving, sniggered.When they got theyre trunks and cages on trollys, they headed down and casually walked through solid wall.The Hogwarts Express was standing there,waiting for students who were saying goodbye.

They got a compartment near the end of the train, and it was all theirs.They talked, thought about starting the DA agian, but of course with Dumbledores permission.When the lunch trolly came by, Harry bought an extremely large amount of Chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.Then someone just had to ruin it all.

"Well, Potty, mind if we have some?I mean the only rat here is Granger..."Malfoy said

"Watch your mouth Malfoy!"Ron shouted

"Why Weasly, what a surprise.Didnt think youd be able to afford coming this year..."Malfoy continued

"I am warning you Malfoy..."Harry said

"What are you going to do Potty?Call your parents up and tell on me?Oh wait, you cant because theyre dead!"Malfoy said, Crabbe and Goyle sniggering.

That was the last straw.Harry wiped out his wand, pointed it at Malfoy, and muttered something.Next minute, Harry,Ron adn Hermione were laughing theyre heads off, as Malfoy ran away.That is, with his hair flashing red,orange, green, purple and blue.

"And the best part is, it lasts for 12 hours, so the entire shcool will see him like that!"Harry said joyuosly.

And sure enough, the entire shcool rang with laughter as Dumbledore asked for everyone to please remove thier hats for the first years.All the Gryfindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws came over to congradulate Harry, (how they knew it was him I dont know, maybe it was just the eminity between them.)who was grinning like mad.Even Dumbledore was smiling.McGonagle was laughing her head off, Snape looked affronted, and the first years didnt know what to do.Hagrid was laughing and so were several other teachers, and Flitwik came up to Harry and congradulted him on his charmwork.

Everyone went to their common rooms happy that night, except Malfoy who was now called 'Rainbow'.Harry didnt want to think about the fact that most Slytherins would want revenge for insulting their house.He fell asleep, dreaming about what his parents would say if they knew what he did today.His mom probably wouldnt be to happy,but still laugh.His dad would be proud.

Over the next 4 days,he got three detentions, 2 of them from Snape, and one because he faught back at a Slytherin who attacked him.Then on Friday he finnaly relaxed after his final class, charms, where all of a sudden, they were studying colour charms.He decided to write to his parents.And at the same time ignoring his homework planner who was trying to pour ink all over the place because he wasnt doing his Potions essay.

Dear mum&dad,  
You told me to write about my first week, so I am.Draco Malfoy (a Slytherin that hates me and I hate him) interupted us on the Howarts Express.He then set about insulting me and my friends.Dad, remember that colour charm you taught me?Well, lets just say the entire Slytherin House has been trying to get revenge on me.That is for embarassing them infront of the ENTIRE SCHOOL!Even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were celebrating.Malfoy somehow got to be a Prefect, so he is always bullying everyone.

Now mum, dont panic, but I got three detenions this week.All I did was mess up a few potions!Oh yeah and dad, I am going to try that other colour-related charm soon.I will write you about how it went.

Harry

Now who wants to see Lily and James reaction?And what is this other colour-related prank?Oooh cliffies! I love them, but only when I do them!Dont forget to R&R!


	6. Pink

Yay! More reviews!Whopee!Disclaimer:I dont own it.

As Lily was tiding up, a sharp peck was heard from the window.She looked over to it and saw Hedwig.It was about time!It was Sunday already and Harry hadnt written yet.She walked over to the window and opened it, calling James at the same time.

James came runnig upstairs, and saw Hedwig hand Lily a letter and then go rest on top of the cabnet.

"Is it from Harry?"James asked.

"Yep.Lets open it"

As they read the letter, a smile and scowl mix was on Lilys face, while James was full-out grinning.

"You know, this eminity between Harry and this Malfoy charachter is quite familiar?"Lily said, glancing at her husband, who was obviously thinking along the same lines.

"Really, you would think you and Snape were back at school."Lily said to James, who looked mock affronted.

"Who me?Personaly, I cant belive he got 3 detenions already.My record is 4 in 5 days."James said.

"Well,then he beat you already,"Sirius said,"that Umbridge git gave Harry one everyday for two weeks in his fifth year.And for once, he didnt even diserve them.All he did was tell the truth about Voldemort, and she worked for the Ministry, and the Ministry wanted to cover it up."He added as Lily looked dissapointed.

"Hey, I just said that was my first year record.My sixth year record was 1 a day, including weekends for a month.Even I wouldnt like it if he got that much."James said.

"You can talk to him if you want."Sirius said.

"Um, Sirius, if you havent realised, he is at Hogwarts."Lily said.

"So?"Sirius replied

"You didnt?"James said

"I did"

"Mind telling me just what you did?"Lily asked.

"Well you see, whenevr James and I were in detention in seperate places, we used a Two-Way Mirror to talk.Last year, I gave Harry one of them.I have the other.You can talk to him whenever you want.I wouldnt sugest it during class hours though."Sirus explained.

"Where is it Sirius?"James asked

"Right here."he said as he handed the mirror to James.

"We shouldnt do it now.He will be in the Great Hall for Breakfast"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The students in the Great Hall looked at person who arrived late for breakfast.They looked at him because it was unusual for teachers to be late.Professor Snape was barely recognizable through his wizards hat, thick black gloves,and his head bowed low.When he entered, Harry quikly looked down at his toast.Ron and Hermione did too.He went up to the Head Table and when Dumbledore asked him what was wrong, he mumbled"Nothing"

But then the owls decided to drop in.One of them swooped too low and whisked off Snapes hat.

All comotion in the Hall stopped.Even the owls stopped.Now when you looked at Snape, you wouldnt belive your eyes.

His face was tinted a nice salmon pink.His lips were pink.But it was his hair that atracted everyones attention.It had turned a bright, shinnig, hot, pink.

There was a few seconds of silence and then BAAMMM!Someone could be demolishing a building and it wouldnt match the roars of laughter that came from the Gryfindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables.Gryfindors mostly though.Snape looked the most dangerous anyone had ever seen him, as Pansy Parkinson handed him his hat.By the end of breakfast, people were still wiping tears out of theyre eyes.

The night before, Harry,Ron and Hermione, who couldnt resist being in on this, stole into his room under the Invisibility Cloak and put a charm on Snapes Hair grease.It worked better than imagined.They didnt expect him to use so much.As a result, his face turned salmon pink.Harry couldnt wait to tell his father.The trio also had a good idea as to why he was wearing gloves.The first thing to touch the grease was his hands.They would find out during Potions, which he had this morning.You cant wear gloves during Potions.

There was one other precaution Harry took.After performing the charm, he did the spell that they had been practicing in transfiguration.That would render his wand impervius to that spell that can tell what someones wand did last.If Snape insisted on doing it,he would be safe.

Unfortunately, Snape had obviusly gone to Madam Pomfrey after breakfast, and was no longer pink.Some Grifindors couldnt resist snigering when he came into class.Of course, he was in a bad mood, so everyone who snigered, which was about 9 people, lost ten pionts each.

While Harry was in the empty common room,he felt something vibrate in his pocket.He took out the two way mirror and looked in it, only to see his father looking back.

"Dad?'Harry said questioningly

"Hey this thing still works!"James replied

"What are you doing Dad?How did you know that I had the mirror?"Harry asked

"Sirius told me.So have you tried the other colour charm yet?"James asked Harry grinned.

"Oh yeah.We put it in his hair grease last night.We didnt really expect him to use so much,so it didnt only turn his hair pink, but his face turned a nice salmon."

He had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

Harry explained the rest of his day to his father.Then his mother pushed her way in and asked him if he got into any more trouble.He simply said,"If I dont get caught,I cant get in trouble now, can I?Oh yeah I just got a good idea.The quidtitch season is coming up.You guys could watch me through this!"

Now be nice reviewers and review.Please!I need encouragement to come up with good jokes! R&R R&R R&R R&R


	7. Quiditch and Dementors

Sorry about the cliffie, but they are so fun!Tell me what you thought.Disclaimer:I dont own it.Wish I did, because then I would be very rich, but I dont. 

It was the first game of the Quidditch season.Harry had told his parents when it was, and Hermione was going to hold the mirror for them.Griffindor vs Slytherin.

Malfoy was still sour about the rainbow thing, so he was probably going to try some dirty tactics.Harry however, wasnt thinking about this, as he was worried about impressing his parents.Hermione had put a charm on the mirror, so no sound wuold come out.Somehow, James, Lily and Sirius all squished into the mirror.

The two teams came out onto the field.Earlyer in that year, Ginny had tryed out for chaser, and had suceeded in the post.So the Griffindor and Slytherin teams walked out onto the pitch.Kaitie Bell, who was now the Griffindor Captain, shook hands with the Slytherin Captain.The person commentating was someone with a very similar additude to Lee Jordan, who left last year.It was actually his brother, Tom Jordan.

"And theyre off, Griffindor in possesion,pass to Weasly, pass to Bell,who might I add has an invitation from my broher to attend Hogsmead-"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry Professor, just fufilling an obligation.Bell heading to the goal...SCORE!Ten nothing for Griffindor!OUCH!That had to hurt!"

Kaitie had been hit by a bludger.However, she had time to pass the quaffle to Ginny.Who was streaking up the pitch, and put another goal in for Griffindor.

Harry was circling the pitch, looking for the Snitch(Hey that rhymes!) and avoiding stray Bludgers.Then he saw something glittering near the Slytherin end.It was the Snitch!

"...and its Montague to the other Slytherin chaser, boy this game is boring,heading to the Grifindor post, Come on Ron you can block that slimeball!Sorry Professor.He shoots, he...scores.20-10 for Griffindor.The quaffle...Potter has seen the Snitch!He weaves between Bell,Weasly,(Insert other chaser name here),Montague, Kirke, Bludger and is racing Malfoy to the Slytherin on Harry!FOUL FOUL FOUL that was rotten!"

Malfoy had wiped out his wand and shot some spell at Harry.It was either a bad Redusto curse,or something like a Reducto curse because his broom was still whole.However, it did almost knock Harry off his broom.He was hanging on by two hands, and with the help of his teammates, swung back up.Little did he know that his mother was shouting "My baby!My baby!" even though no one but the people in 12 Grimmauld place could hear her.

Tom was shouting some very inapropriote things that would normally have landed someone in detention.However, McGonnagle was shouting similar things, as was the rest of the school, aside from Slytherins of course.Malfoy had to hand over his wand to Madame Hooche, and Katie put away a penalty piont for Griffindor.

"Its 30-10 for Griffindor!Take that you slimeball!You ba-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor"

After that, the beaters all ignored the chasers, as the Slytherin beaters had taken to hitting whatever they could at Harry.However, as Angelina said in the 5th book, niether is brilliant.So Harry relied on himslef for avoiding the bludgers.He did get hit once and guessed that he craked a few ribs in the prosses.Tom Jordan was looking through the rulebook looking for a rule against ganging up on someone.When he couldnt find one, he swore very loudly.

"Sorry Professor, it wont happen agian.And Slytherins in posession.He gets hit by a bludger that isnt trying to knock Harry off his broom, and drops the quaffle.Weasly...Potters seen the Snitch again!Go Harry go!Dont let that git Malfoy-"

"Jordan!"

"He deserves it Professor!Anyway, both seekers have dissapeered, my guess is that they are flying beneath the Pitch!And some moron is out there trying to take pictures!I'll bet anyone ten Galleons its Colin Creevy..."

Indeed, Harry and Malfoy had gone under the pitch like they did in the second book.The beaters were obviosly hitting bludgers in random places, because every now and then one would end up crashing through behind him.The Snitch was only 5 meters away.It went back up to the feild.Harry and Malfoy followed.The crowd gasped as the seekers,with Harry slightly ahead of Malfoy,closed in on the Snitch.They dodged theyre team members, who were watching dumb-struck at the amazing race before them.They went up to the top of the pitch.Then they went into a truely magnifiscent dive.However, Harry was a naturall at dives.About 5 meters from the ground,Malfoy chickened out of the dive.Harry however pulled up just seconds after he did, the Snitch clutched tightly in his right hand.He flew up about 20 feet so his teammates could reach him.The crowd exploded.Harrys parents cheered soundlessly.Tom Jordan,though suposedly non-biased was cheering louder than anyone else, with the help of the megaphone.

Just out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bludger streaking excedingly fast towards him.He didnt have time to move.It hit him right on the jaw.It knoked him completely off his broom.All he heard before he blacked out was the swears from Tom Jordans megaphone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Lily ,James and Sirius were all looking into the little mirror with gleeful faces.Lily was just happy.James was beeming with pride.Theyre faces all changed to horror as Harry was knocked off his broom,obviously unconcius.He landed on an extremely large and puffy cusion which Dumbledore had conjured up below him.The mirror was jolted around as all the Griffindors were running onto the Pitch.They saw Katie get Harrys broom, which was floating where its owner had left it.Then Hermione put the mirror in her bag as she ran to Harry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Harry woke up in the Hospital wing.He heard voices, but couldnt recognize them.

"That git.No one is supposed to fire bludgers after the game is over"

"'I didnt fire it after the game ended!I was already shooting at someone else!He just got in the way!'Yeah right!No one else was where Harry was."

"Ever wonder how he keeps falling?How much was it this time?20,25 feet?"

"Shhh!He is waking up"

His team plus Hermione was surrounding him.He opened his mouth to talk, but as soon as he did, a sharp pain came from a large,purple bruise.

He managed to get some words out."Did someone get my broom?"

"Katie got it.Ron just put it in your trunk."Hermione said.She knew that the people in the mirror were listening intently."How are you feeling?"

The pain in his jaw receded."I've been better.At least this time no one, not mentioning an old DADA teacher who was a big phoney, didnt take all the bones out of my left arm."He said.

Everyone smiled.Then Madame Pomfrey came in and surprising everyone, told Harry that as long as he took a certian potion before he went to bed, he could go.She also told him to talk a lot, to exercise his jaw.

"Come on Harry,party in the common room!"Ron said excitedly.

They got to the Fat lady and said the password and as soon as they got in, peopple started cheering.There were flagons of pumpkin jiuce, butterbeer and other sweets, obviously gotten from the pranksters-in-training.After about an hour, Harry escaped to his dorm,with the mirror, which Hermione had given him.No one else was there yet.They were still partying.He took out the mirror and looked into it.He also took off the silence charm.

"Harry!Are you okay?That briuse looks awful!"His mum said, clearly very worried.

"I am fine mum."Harry replied.

"Harry that was a marvelous catch!"His father said, changing the subject.

"Thanks dad."Harry said,smiling slightly.

"Harry, when you were in the Hospital wing, Hermione had the mirror in her bag.We have a couple of questions."Sirius said.

"Ask away"

"Well first, someone said that they were curius about how you KEEP falling.You have fell before?"His father asked.

Harry smiled sheepishly.He hadnt mentioned before about how he had fallen."Well you see, in the third year, there were Dementors guarding the school grounds because Sirius escaped.About a hundred of them stole into the Quidittch Pitch.They...affect me in a way that they dont anyone else.They make me hear horrible things.I was about 75 feet from the ground.I got distracted because of the things I heared.It was a really windy day.I fell off.Then I woke up in the Hospital Wing."Harry explained.

His father looked understanding.His mother looked horror-struck at the mention of Dementors.After a couple of loud "Whats!" from his mother,his father asked the question Harry had been dreading.

"Harry, you dont have to tell us if you dont want to, but what do you hear?"

Harrys eyes darkened.Sirius quickly changed the subject, giving James the hint that that was a delicate situation.

"By the way Harry, another thing we heard, someone took out all the bones in your left arm?How did that happen?"He said very quikely.

Harry, relived at Sirius's quick thinking, started to explain about the rogue bludger, his crash and Lockhart.After half an hour, Harrys jaw started to hurt, so he said bye, deactivated the mirror, took his potion, and went to bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sirius, why did you change the subject?"James asked after Harry said goodnight.

"I dont know much, but I know that it is an extremely delicate thing with Harry.Lupin knows more than I do.He was Harrys DADA teacher in his third year.After the Quiditch game that Harry fell, he asked Lupin for Dementor-ward lessons.So Harry learned the Patronus Charm.I know two more things that Lupin mentioned.One, James, did you know that his Patronus takes a stag form?Two, whatever he hears, it is very bad.Whenever a Boggart faces him, it becomes a Dementor.Not Voldemort, a dementor."Sirius explained.

Lily and James were stunned.Not only because thier son could produse a full Patronus, which most full grown wizards couldnt, but he wasnt very afraid of Voldemort.They knew he said his name, but they imagined a Bogart would change to Voldemort right away.Lily did not see why his Patronus taking a stag form was important, but it made James happy.She decided to ask Lupin about it later.

LATER

"Hey Remus, we were talking to Sirius about Harry and then Dementors came up.He also said that you know more on the subject than he does.Care to explain?"Lily said to Lupin.

"Sure.I gave Harry Dementor-ward lessons in his third year.We used an old Boggart.After all the lessons, he could only produse silver vapour.I think it was because it was just a Boggart and not a real dementor."Lupin said.

"I know that.I was wondering what he heard whenever he got near them."Lily said.

"He swore me to secrecy.(I know he didnt, but it suites the story)All I can say is that it had something to do with when he was a year old."Lupin walked away after that.

Lily was pretty sure she knew what it was now.

Yay!Another Chapter! now please R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!


	8. Christmas

Yahoo!I love reviews!They make me happy enough to write more chapters!Please review!Disclaimer:I dont own it.

Over the next couple of weeks, it came to be the day they left for Christmas.On this last day, Harry decided to play one last prank on the Slytherins.Early that mornig,he had snuck down to the kitchens and talked to Dobby.This elf did whatever he could for Harry, so he let him put a charm on the food that would be going to the Slytherin table.

His father had taught him some charms over the mirror.This was the most, 'christmassy' charm taught.

Harry made sure that his friends and himself all got to the Great Hall early.They wouldnt want to miss this.After Dumbledores speech, the food appeared on the tables.His friends had asked him what he did, but he just said theyll know when it happened.

Soon after the feast started,everyone at the Slytherin table broke into a very well sycronized fit of "Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer" or "Jingle Bells".The Griffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all laughed at the Slytherins who looked extremely confused.Dumbledore looked at the Slytherins with mild surprise and started singing too.He motioned for the teachers to join him.McGonnagle was to busy however,telling Snape what a great job he did on motivating the childrens christmas spirits.Snape looked afronted.Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with every single student in the shcool,were wiping tears out of theyre eyes.

After a while, the charm wore off, but some people who ate a lot before the charm took affect were still singing.

On the Hogwarts express, Harry, Ron and Hermione did not stay by themselves as usual, but were in a compartment full of old DA members who were begging Harry to teach them the charm.Soon after he explained the charm he and his friends left,only to be faced by about 10 very angry Slytherins who were all either craking thier nuckles or twirling thier wands.As they started their vengefull assalt, the people in surrounding compartments, looked out and 12 DA members, including those in the compartment with Harry came to his aid.So in the end, it was 15 well trained Griffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws,all of whom were in the DA,versus 10 untrained Slytherins, half of whom didnt even have thier wands with them because they planned on using brute force.The DA members who were with Harry all used the charm on them, so they were all singing off-key christmas carols.Then they wrapped them up like christmas presents and placed them so that as soon as the train door opened they would tumble out.The charm was still working because by the time he had came out of the compartment there was only half an hour of the trip left.

The students' parents were shocked to see thier children fall out of the train, looking like christmas and singing.Everyone else sniggered quietly.Harry and Ron met Tonks,Moody and Lupin on the platform.Hermione left them, as she was going to France with her parents.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily had spent quite a while with James and Sirius decorating the house for christmas.Now there was tinsil everywhere,a twelve foot christmas tree in the living room,and presents everywhere.They had managed to take down all the other protriats except the few with Permanent Sticking Charms on them.Those, Lily had the bright idea of putting silencing charms on.Sirius had even coaxed Buckbeak into an old Santa hat.Of course he had eaten the pom-pom, but it was still there.

When Harry arrived, he was quikly inveloped in a hug by his mother.Who also panicked at the sight of the large bruise on Harrys left arm from the Slytherins.Harry explained the revengeful attack.

"Harry what did you do to make them want revenge on you?"His mother asked in a scolding voice.

"What?Its not my fault they all decided to sing christmas carols at breakfast!"

Harrys father started laughing as Harry explained the mornigs events to the rest of the house.Even Lily was giggleing after.

"One more thing Harry.How did you escape 10 angry Slytherins with only a bruise?"His mother asked.

"They happened to stage the attack infront of a couple compartments full of people that were either in the DA, all of whom owe Harry a lot, or were all his friends."Ron answered for Harry, who was still lauhging with his father.

Over the next few days before christmas, Harry and James teamed up and pranked everyone in the house at least once. Lily wasnt to happy when she sat on the wizard version of the whoopee cusion.Which made loud sounds every time she tried to talk.And Ron wasnt to plaesed when his quill kept flying away from him.However, they promised,no pranks on christmas day.

Harry woke up to Rons shouts on christmas day and a pillow flying in his face.He looked at the foot of his bed and saw a towering mound of presents lying at his feet.He then saw Ron un-rapping a book shaped present from Hermione.

"Ron be caref-"Harry tried to say, before it was two late.However, it was.

Harry quikely suggested he did what he had done and tie it up.However, the shouts had attracted several adults into the room.Once they were satified with Harrys explaination of Hermiones homework planner, they left shaking thier heads.Harry recived a sweater and chocolates from Mrs.Weasly,a Broom-Polish refill from Ron,the twins had heard about Harrys pranking spree and sent a large suply of pranking materials with instructions,his parents gave him an old photo album with more pictures than the one Hagrid had given him, and Sirius and Lupin gave him another set of jynx books.

Then he went down to breakfast, where everyone else was.As soon as he got down, everyone said "Happy christmas!"Harrys parents were very happy with his gift of pictures of him at Hogwarts.While everyone else was discusing things about thier presents and when Rons homework planner escaped and came down and started bonking him on his head for not doing his homework.Everyone laughed at that.Then the twins apparated in to say hello, explaining that the shop was closed for christmas.Everyone had a nice day that ended with a very confusing game of Quiditch.Someone had jnxed the quaffle to fly away form the players.Everyone knew Harry and James would keep thier word, so they looked to the twins.After that, Harrys team won, with a score of 150-0.(The chasers couldnt catch the quaffle.)By the end of the day, Harry mentally decalred it the best christmas of his life.

AWWWW!So nice!Please R&R! you all know I love reviews!They give me encouragment to make funny chapters!R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R !


	9. Dementors Again

YAAAAAAAAY!REVIEWS!WAHOOOOOOO! I love reviews!Thank you!Disclaimer:I dont own it.

Over the next couple of days, an inter Grimmauld place father-son prank war broke out.Certian people teamed up with Harry and others with James.Some like Mrs.Weasly decided to stay neutral.On the last day before the return to Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasly was going to Diagon Alley to stock up on some things.Since Harry was running low on ink,he decided to go too.If only to say hi to the twins.As soon as he left, Lily and James started talking.

"James, I think I have an idea of what Harry hears when dementors get to close to him.Lupin hinted on it.I think he...I think he hears what happened the night we died.I didnt have a chance to tell you before."Lily said

James looked shocked.He imagined how hard it would be to hear the night your parents died.He didnt realize that his son had to live with so much.But what he didnt know, was that the Dementors were only part of the horror.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry just came out of Weaslys Wizarding Wheezes.He met up with Mrs. Weasly and Ron(who had to come for new robes)and stopped as he heard a scream.Then several other screams.Harry knew what it was.Voldemort had been attaking like crazy since it was discovered he was back.However, he never directly attacked.Harry froze as he saw who, or rather, what was attaking people now.

At least 50 dementors were floating down the street.Anyone who was to slow was kissed.Harry wiped out his wand and ran forward.Ron did the same since Harry had taught the entire DA about Patronuses.Mrs Weasly was shocked.The mirror fell out of Harrys pocket.He didnt see her pick it up and activate it.All he was worried about were the sounds and screams filling his head.He wanted to get rid of them before it hapened.He focused on the thought of Umbridge leaving.He shot the spell.It didnt work.Just made them pause.

He started hearing screams.He thought of the Slytherins singing christmas carols.His patronus took a very wavy form, only chasing down one.Ron wasnt having any better luck.

He started hearing his mothers voice as she died.He clutched his ears.He couldnt stand it...

"NO!THEYRE ALIVE!EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A magnificent stag form burst from Harrys wand.It charged down the first line.Then the rest.Then the couple of ones attaking Mrs.Weasly and Ron, who was down and tring to explain the charm to his mother.The thought had been so happy, that it was only starting to fade when it returned to Harry and he dismissed it.Little did he know that his parents had seen the whole thing.By the time that everyone who was at the Order got there, all they could do was watch as the Paronus charged down Dementors by the dozen.

After they finished helping everyone out that needed it, Harry remembered being handed the deactivated mirror.Then, heading to Flourish and Blotts to use the Fire.

As soon as he got back, he was hugged by his mother and father.He asked how they knew what happened.They explained about the mirror.To Harry, it seemed as if they were a little over reacting.Then he realized that they must know what he hears.Dumbledore arrived.He gave Harry the sort of look that asked if he wanted to tell them about the prophecy.Harry gave the slightest of head shakes.Although he didnt realize it, James saw.

Later that night, when everyone was suposedly in bed,Dumbledore was talking to Harry.

"They have a right to know Harry."

"I already have enough people fussing over me.I dont need any more worry."

Dumbledore left it at that.James assumed this, because he was listening in and was wishing that Dumbledore was more specific.He silently raced upstairs to talk to Lily.

"Lily?You awake?"He whispered

"I am now.What is it?"Lily said grogilly.

"I just overheard Dumbledore talking to Harry.I think that theres something he is not telling us.Aside from the Dementors I mean."

By now Lily was fully awake.She didnt like the idea of Harry not telling them things."What do you mean?"

"Its something important,whatever it is.I mean, for Dumbledore to want us to know, it has to be big"

"What are you talking about?"

James explained exactly what he heard to Lily.After this they talked for a bit, finnaly deciding that Harry would tell them if he wanted them to know.They decided not to ask him about it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning,Harry woke up from his father telling Ron and him to get up and that they were going to miss the train.They got dressed, made sure that they had packed everything and went downstairs where Lily and Mrs.Weasly were going frantic, baking toast by the loaf with thier wands.After they got thier trunks loaded into the car, there was some last minute advice from his parents.

"Dont get in trouble!"

"Dont worry about trouble, just dont get caught!"

"James!"

"Sorry Lily."

"Contact us as soon as you get there!"

"Get Snape for me!"

"JAMES!"

"Bye!See you at summer!"Harry shouted, laughing as his father tried to apologize to his mum.

The trip there was faster than muggle car travel, because it was a magic car.The ride on the Hogwarts Express was uneventfull,because the Slytherins stayed away from him.Harry soon had a complete colection of chocolate frog cards.He was trading with Ron when it was advised that they get changed.

The feast was uneventfull, except for the fact that all the Slytherins tested thier food with thier wands before they ate it.

When Harry got to his dorm, Dean, Nevile and Seamus were still down in the common room, catching up with each other.He contacted his parents quikly and told them the evening was uneventful, much to his mothers delight.Lily then left as Harry and James started discussing pranks.

By breakfast next morning,the tale of the dementor attack on Diagon Alley had spred through the school.Several people had heard about Harrys Patronus and were asking him how to do one.By the end of the day, Harry was talking to Dumbledore about starting the DA again.Of course, as an official club.Dumbledore thought it was a brilliant idea,so he told Harry that they could use an empty classroom, and he would make the anouncement at breakfast.Harry would be teaching, with Ron and Hermione co-teaching.Harry said the first meeting would be at 5:00 pm on Monday.After, he told Ron and Hermione and they were very happy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 "Quiet please,I have an anoucement to make.Due to the Dementor attack on Diagon Alley, Mr. Potter has informed me that he shall be starting a Defence Association.Otherwise known as the DA.The first meeting will be at 5:00pm on Monday.You shall be using classroom 27 on the second floor.Anyone who wishes to participate and learn some extra things should be there.That is all."Dumbledore anounced.

Several people, all the members of the old DA that hadnt left Hogwarts, looked at Harry who was eating his poridge.They would be there.He had not ratted them out.They trusted him.

Later on Monday, Harry,Ron and Hermione headed down to classroom 27 at 4:45.Theyre arms were laden with books that they had just got from the room of requirement.They wanted to see the size of the classroom.

It was rather large.Hermione used her wand to clear away all the tables and desks except one, where they put all of the books.Harry had also brought a whistle.

At 4:50, people from the old DA started arriving.Harry explained that they were not using the ROR because if they had to have a secret again, it would be useful to not have anyone know where it is.

By 5:05, there were 30 people in all, including old DA members.There was a loud chorus of dissapointed moans when he said that they were starting simple with Expelliarmus.The new people, some Hufflepuffs, looked confused.Everyone of the other Hufflepuffs told Harry that they could trust them, so he explained about the old DA and swearing them to secrecy.

They moved on quick.the two new people were very good, and the old DA members hadnt lost their tutch.They were at stunning when Harry decided to call it off for the night.Everyone left and told Harry that they were happy that they were doing this again.

YAAAY! Another great chapter!I will update soon,I promise! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R


	10. Valentines Day

I love reviews!Thank you so much everybody!Disclaimer:I dont own it.

It was the last DA meeting before Valentines Day.They were progressing very fast.They were about to start Patronus's, when everybody insited that they needed to see Harrys patronus before they could try one again.Even Ron and Hermione sidded with the members.So Harry complied.As everybody stood around, and watched Harrys Patronus gallop around the classroom, Dumbledore interupted.

"Professor Dumbledore!"Harry siad in greeting, dismissing his Patronus.

"Hello Harry.I am just here to advise that you all get to bed early.I have heard that some of the teachers are planning to wake the 5th years up early to help deliver Valentines. Goodnight." Dumbledore said while turning to leave.

Several people were stunned.Not only was Dumbledore calling Harry by his first name, Valentines were going out.

"Well, you heard him.We will continue this next time.Ron and Hermione, could you stay here please?I have an idea."Harry said,getting suspisius looks from the members.

"So Harry, what are we going to do?"Ron asked.

They started nodding as Harry told them his plan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 "So Harry, I do hope your planning something for today?"Sirius asked.

"You bet."Harry explained to him his plan.

"Oh I cant wait to see the look on his face!"Sirius said.

"Me niether.By the way Sirius, where are mum and dad?"Harry asked.He had not seen them since the last time he talked to them.

"Err...well you see, this is the first Valentines Day they've had in a while...so theyre spending the day together."Sirius said.

"O.K.I will tell him about it later today.I got to go.Bye."

Harry deactivated the mirror and put it in his pocket as Ron came to get him for the feast.

When they walked into the great hall, Snape was missing.So was Malfoy.After someone went to fetch them, they came back in a fit of giggles.You see, Snape had walked into the hall,his cloak and hood on, none of his other cloathes wisible.Malfoy walked in in the same fashion.For a second,the trio thought it had been pointless.Then, praise to the owls.A large group came in, Hedwig included, and 'accidentaly' knoked off their hoods.Three of four tables in the hall let out a large explosion of laughter.It would seem as if "someone"(nobody look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione) had put a jnyx on the two people.Their hair had turned bright pink with several red hearts on it.It looked like a pattern of a toddler girls dress.The colour of their cheeks matched their hair as they sat down.

"Severus, would you please take off your cloak for Professor Dumbledores speech?"McGonnagle asked overly nicely.

Snape glared at McGonnagle, who was smiling pleasantly.He took off his cloak and sat down and hunched over his plate.

However, it didnt hide the fact that his robes were pink.That is, with hearts on them.  
The sound of 10 tons of dynamite going off could not match the sound of the laughter that rouared in the Great Hall.It seems Malfoy was in the exact same predicament because someone from a table beside them had yanked off his cloak.Harry was being patted on the back from all his friends and some people he didnt even know.Howver, Malfoy saw this.Snape probably did too, but he had no proof, so he couldnt act on it.

(YAY!I am so sorry I havent updated in so long.Oh yeah, and if you think the chapter ends here, you fell into my trap.I love my jokes!I am not so cruel that I would leave you here.Dont forget to R&R!)

Unfortunately, they had potions next.Since Harry wanted to be an auror, he had to have potions.Much to his dislike.But it wasnt all bad.It gave him a chance to put a spell on Snape.

By the end of class, all Snape could do was take 20 points from Griffindor, because he still had no proof.He could only do it because Harry had been at the seen of the crime.Harry had jyxned his hair(witch he nor Madam Pomfrey had been able to reverse) so that the hearts on it would float up once and a while and float around his head.Then it would dissapeer with a loud pop, and a larger one would take its place on his head.

At theyre last class of the day,charms, Flitwick gave Harry a congradulatory comment on his way out of class.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were relaxing by the beach tree, talking about the pranks.

"Potter, you are going to pay for this!"

Harry turned around.He didnt know why Malfoy would pick a fight here, the grounds were full today.There would be witnesses.

"I am sorry, Malfoy I didnt know I bought something today."Harry said calmly.

He ducked just in time.Malfoy had shot a spell at him.It hit the tree behind him and the tree turned yellow.He wiped out his own wand.So did Ron,Hermione and the other 20 DA members around him.

Malfoy looked around him and realized he was outnumbered.

"Whats the matter Potter?Too afraid to take me on without your little friends?"He sneered

"I am not!"He replied, as he waved off the DA.

"Harry you sure-"

"Oh come on Ron, you would think you guys didnt have any confidence in me.I can take this git easily."Harry replied.

"Stupify!"

"Difendium!Inpedimenta!"

Malfoy dodged.This went on for a few minutes, and then Harry got an idea.

"Hairius Growieus!"(Sorry couldnt think of a different name)

Malfoys pink hair grew.And grew.And grew.Soon he couldnt see.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Malfoy had lost.That was obvious from the cheers that came from the DA.Unforunately, Snape showed up.

"Potter, what do you think your doing?Detension and 50 points from Griffindor.See Mr.Filch tonight at 9:00.The rest of you, 10 points from your houses for each of you.And someone unjynx Mr Malfoy!"

That night while Harry was in detention, Ron was reporting to Sirius.

"...so he came over and chalenged Harry!Can you belive it!"

"And I take it Harry excepted?"Sirius said.

"Of course!Then when he accepted, so did the rest of the DA.Including Harry, there were 23 of us.Malfoy must have realized he was outnumbered, because then he started taunting him on some far-fetched story that Harry was to affraid to take him on alone.So he got angry and waved us off."Ron said.

"Thats not surprising.A similar thing happened to James.So where is he?Not in the Hospital Wing I hope."Sirius said.

"Harry lose?Are you crazy?He is in detension.Snape cought us."Ron said.

"Snape eh?I am sure James would love a reason that Lily would except to jynx him.I will tell him tomorrow.Uh-oh.Kreachers trying to sneak stuff out agian.Say hi to Harry for me."

"Will do."Ron said as he deactivated the mirror.

Yay! Ok this really is the end of the chapter.Again, I am so sorry for not updating!Please R&R!


	11. Quiditch and April Fools

Another chapter!Yay!Reviews!Yay!Disclaimer:I dont own it.  
It was late march.The remaining snow was just slop.The ground was mucky.And the DA (Dumbledores Army as some old members still call it) was blooming.Now everyone could do a Patronus.And Harry was spending most of his free time researching new jynxes to teach.Of course he didnt tell his mother that,she was happy that he was spending time in the liabrary.His father was laughing his socks off when he heard that Snapes robes were pink.He had grinned evily when Harry told him that Snape had put him in detension."Excellent!Lily will probably let me jynx him!"And it was the semi-final of the Quidditch season.They were going to watch him as always through the mirror.

"And welcome to the Quiditch semi-finals!The team to win this game will go on to face the Stupid Slytherins"  
"Jordan"  
"Sorry Professor.Its Griffindor versus Hufflepuff!Lets play Quiditch"  
Tom Jordan was commentating as usual since Lee left.  
"And theyre off!Its Hufflepuff with the quaffle,pass to Smith, pass to Yellowwood, ouch!Hit by a budger by Kirke.And he drops the quaffle!(After a few more peole who catch it drop it)sheesh, will anyone catch the quaffle?I am curious as to whether or not someone has put a spell on it agian!Finaly!Ginny Weasly actually holds on to the quaffle and heads for the goal post.The Hufflepuff keeper obviously hasnt been paying attention, as he is talking to his girlfriend.Get into the game you slaker!Sorry Professor, wont happen again.And Weasly shoots...she scores!And its ten-nil for Griffindor!

Harry was circleing the game, keeping an eye out as usual for the Snitch, and trying not to crack up at Tom's outrageous commentary.Then he saw it.The Snitch was hovering at one of the stands.He glanced at the Hufflepuff seaker.He was at the other end of the pitch, looking near th ground.He went for it...

"And I am staring to wonder if the Hufflepuffs will get a goal in or not...the quaffle is with Griffindor...again. Another goal for Griffindor by Katie Bell, who has a thank you from my brother for agreeing to attend Hogsmead..."

"Jordan!This is not the time for passing on messages to the players"  
"Just fufilling another obligation Professor...hang on!Potters seen the Snitch!Finnaly some action.He is heading up to the stands...why did I say that, I just gave the position to the Hufflepuff seeker.Oh well, Harry is ten times better. Obviously the Snitch has changed direction, because Potters in one of his famous dives.He is ahead of the Hufflepuff seeker by a mile!Lets go Harry!And Griffindor wins the semi finals and will face the Slytherins in three weeks time for the cup!"

His team was cheering, with every other Ravenclaw and Griffindor.As he landed, he was englufed in pats on the back and lifted onto his teams shoulders.

Later that day, the party in the common room was still on.Harry had snuck off and was talking over the game with his father and Sirius.

"...that guy didnt stand a chance"  
"Thanks dad.So any way listen, April Fools is coming up in a few days.I need some ideas"  
Sirius and James grinned evilly."And we'd love to give them to you.But not now.Lily is coming and I dont think she'll like it if she finds us discussing pranks.."His dad said worridly

"Yeah.James is still trying to appoligize for the Snape bit he said before you left at christmas."Sirius said, still grinning.

"Thats okay.I've got to go anyway.DA meeting.Talk to you later."Harry said before putting the mirror away.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 James put the mirror away just as Lily entered the room.She was holding a bucket of laundry.  
"Hello James.Just talking to Harry I assume"  
"Uh...yup.Talking about quiditch, you know.He had to go though, he had a DA meeting.So er how are you?"James asked coutiously.

"Oh I am great.You"  
"You meen your not mad at me anymore for the Snape bit?"He said as he pulled on a fresh pair of robes that Lily had handed to him.

"Oh no.I have my revenge"  
James froze.Lily liking the idae of revenge was very troubling."What do you mean"  
"Oh you'll see by dinner time, which is in about 5 minutes by the way"  
James completely forgot about the revenge at the mention of food.He raced down stairs, and sunk into the chair.Most of the Order,which Lily and James had re-entered,was there.Lily sat down, and what James didnt see, was that she waved her wand.All of a sudden, he was very itchy.He tried to ignore it, but Lily wispered in his ear, "Never thought of wand-activated itching powder did you?"

Since she had whispered very loudly, the tale of what James had fallen into spred across the table like wildfire. Lily laughed the loudest,followed by Sirius who couldnt belive that Lily had pranked someone, let alone James.And that James had fallen for it.He was laughed from the room, going to go take a shower.Little did he know that as long as its wand-activated, it sticks.Lily would have her revenge for a very long time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry laughed himself silly as he saw his father, still itching all over.Sirius explained, going in and out of laughing fits.He also congradulated his mother.

"Thank you Harry.I must say, I now recognize why you three love pranking so much.But that doesnt mean you can do it."She said at the hopefull look on her sons face.

"Ah well, it was worth a try.So everyone saw it"  
They spent the rest of the evening talking about the prank.After Lily left, Sirius gave Harry an idea.  
"...never know what hit them.It would get the entire shcool rolling on the floor.Just do... and then do ..."Sirius said.

Later that night, Harry and Ron set out to the kitchens.Hermione had refused to come, as exams were 'only' two months away.She also scowled when they left.Unfortunately, Harry had a feeling that his mother would side with Hermione.Dobby let them do whatever they wanted to the Slytherin food, and they werent stopped, because the elves apparently had a great sense of humour.To quote Sirius, 'they wont know what hit them'.

That morning at breakfast, it was April Fools Day.Harry had already become accustomed of checking doors before he opened them to make sure that there was nothing behind them.Meanwhile, the trio were at breakfast early.Some Griffindors recognized that as a danger sign, but realized that they wouldnt prank their own house.Then the Slytherins came in, distracted about talking about the pranks that they were going to pull.The group was extremely large.To Harry and Rons delight, Malfoy ate a rather lot.After all the Slytherins had got there and started eating,Harry took out his wand and everyone around him who saw looked at the Slytherin table.Harry waved it and muttered a few words.As the spell took afect, a Slytherin girl screamed,drawing the attention of everybody in the room.Large white bunny ears had started to erupt on the heads of the Slytherins.Of course, they had pink centers.The more they had eaten, apperantly meant the bigger the ears.Malfoy, who had eaten a ton, had ears that were starting to trail to the floor.As several people ran from the room, it was obvious that they had big, bushy, cottony tails on their backsides.(If you didnt laugh, just think of a picture of Malfoy with long rabit ears and a bushy tail trying to look threatening.)

Harry was a hero in the Griffindor common room that day.It had become a social crime to prank any member of the Trio. At any time of year after all the embarrasment they had couased the Slytherins.McGonnagle had had tears running down her face at the end of the feast, as did the rest of the school.Only the Slytherins pranked them now.And the people who had eaten a lot like Malfoy were just told that they would have to wait for them to shorten,then fall off.Madam Pomfrey was having quite a lot of trouble not laughing when a crowd of Slytherins came running into the Hosptial Wing.Harry however, knew taht the ears could simply be magiced off, but then,Madam Pomfey hated ceratin Slytherins as they were a cause of many of her patients.

That was not the only reason Harry was a hero though.Now the Slytherins wouldnt come out of theyre dormitory, so they wouldnt prank anyone.Even Hagrid came up and congradulated them on theyre prank.They let Harmione in on it too, because they knew she would feel bad for not being a part of it.Hagrid even said that they might take a break in theyre class to study rabits.

Over the next couple of days, rabits were the subject of the school.Flitwick was teaching the smae charm Harry and Ron used, except not on live subjects.McGonnagle was strangely smilling when she told them that they would be transfiguring things using rabits as a subject.And Hagrid was mentioning rabits more and more in his lessons, looking right at the Slytherins (some who still had stumpy ears) when he told them that a certain animal liked to eat rabbits.

Over the next couple of days, Harry learned that his mother had lifted the charm from his father, only to put it on Sirius after she learned of what he said to Harry regaurding the prank.Harry tried desprately not to laugh as his mother told him that as soon as he got back he was grounded."But I didnt get cought!"he had argued while his father gave him the thumbs up from behind Lilys back.

Listen, I am so sorry I havent updated in a few days.I really tried to get on the computer, but I have loads of homework.Please dont give up on me.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R 


	12. The Cup

Disclaimer:I dont own it

IMPORTANT! READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STROY!  
Thank you for not giving up on me.This story is almost done, in a few chapters.Dont worry, I will be doing a sequel.However, I am torn between two ideas, which you will be able to vote on at the end of the last chapter.I dont want any suggestions please.You will be told the ideas at the end, where details are also available.Now please, R&R!

Harry was getting more anxious by the day.He told his parents, much to James's dissapiontement that it was just exam nerves.Lily didnt belive it.Harry wanst nervous about exams before April Fools Day, why should he be nervous a few weeks later?He wasnt nervous about the quidittch finals today, so what was it?

Harry knew why he was nervous.It was getting to the time of year where he fights for his life, and sometimes others. He didnt tell his parents though.His mother would go ballistic, and they coudnt keep secrets from each other so that cancelled out James.He told Sirius not to tell them.One of the few things that got Harry to free his mind from the feeling of inpending danger was quiditch, and the season was about to end.But he still was going to play today, infact he was going to the dressing rooms now.

"Welcome, to the quiditch finals!Playing for the cup, today its the Great Griffindors versus the Slytherin Slimeballs!"

"Jordan, none of this today please,"McGonnagle sounded very calm as she whispered,"I want to hear us win"  
"Its just the unofficial team names Professor"  
Unfortunately, the Slytherins had creamed Ravenclaws in the quarter finals.That meant that they had to win by 40 pionts.So as Harry circled the Pitch, he spotted the Snitch.By the Slytherins goalposts.Malfoy was too close.Harry decided to take advantage of the fact that Tom allways screwed up by telling the other seeker exactly where the Snitch was if the other seeker went into a dive.So Harry dived towards the Griffindor goalposts.

"And its 20-nothing for Griffin-wait!Potters gone into a dive!He must've seen the Snitch"  
As Malfoy dived toward the Griffindor goalposts, James let out a laugh, which was heard by Lily and Sirius.James explained to him that he had seen this tactik done by Harry so many times, it didnt work on him before.So the people in the mirror were silently laughing theyre heads off at the look on Malfoys face when he realzed Harry had tricked him.

"It would seem that Potter was just tricking the easily tricked Slytherin seeker!Take that Malfoy!Goal!Another point for Griffindor.Now its 30-10 for Griffindor."

Things went on like this for a while, untill it was 100-60 for Griffindor.Harry had tricked Malfoy so much, that he knew he wouldnt have a lot of trouble now if he dived because Malfoy would hesitate for a few seconds.Then he saw it. Near the north west corner of the pitch.He dived.

"And it would seem as if Potters seen the Snitch...agian.How many time has it been?Seven or eight?Hey wait a minute...I dont think hes feining people!"

The chasers all stoped and watched as Malfoy had come neck in neck with Harry.He hadnt got the lead that he had hoped, thank to Tom.But he was a better seeker.The beaters started beating franticly.Unfortunaltely, the Griffindor beaters werent to much better than they had been at the beginning of the year.So Harry lost speed as he swerved to dodge.He was just about to grab the Snithc when a bludger came from nowhere and hit him in the side of the head.The crowd booed as he found out that since the bludgers were all occupied, the Slytherin beater had beat a large rock at him.Tom held the phone out of the Professors reach as he shouted words and insults that no one undre 12 should hear.  
It wanst hard though.She herself was shouting.The people in the mirror were furius as with the rest of the school.

However, Harry was not a quitter.He may be a bit dizy now, but he could still see the Snitch, about a meter behind it.Malfoy was to busy laughing at Harry to realize that Harry was alright.Harry had cought it before Madam Hooch could blow the whisle.He pulled up, the Snitch clutched tightly in his hand.

The crowd exploded.The people in the mirror were telling the people bunched up behind them what had happened.So 12 Grimmauld Place was cheering too.As Harry held up the Quiditch Cup,the school engulfed him,not bothering to be carefull of a cut and bruise where the rock had hit him.He was lifted up on the shcools shoulders,and carried back to the castle.

After Madam Pomfrey ahd insisted on mending Harrys head, he and countless other Griffindors who had waited for him, went up to the common room and threw an even bigger party than the one in Harrys third year.They syayed up till 4 in the morning, and didnt get told off by the prefects.That was one advantage of having the only two prefects in the house being your best friends.Harry was showered in compliments.There was Butterbeer, Pumpkin Juice, several other things, and tons of Harrys favourite, treacle tart, thanks to Tom Jordan and Dobby.The party only came to a halt when McGonnagle came in and told them exactly what she had told them the night that a party was this long.However, the boys dorm was still alive with excitement and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

The next time Harry got to contact his parents was about 6 am.They were all laughing and congradulating him.Harrys mom warrily asked why he hadnt answered them before.

"Oh come on Lily!He was just partying wiht his friends!"James said cheerfully.  
"How did he get past the prefects though?"Lily asked.  
"You know mum, there are a few advantages to having the only prefects in the house being your best friends.They never report you!"Harry said, making James and Sirius laugh.

Lilys eyes narrowed."And just why would they need to report you"  
"Er...you see...um..."He said akwardly.  
"I am thinking that you had something to do with the little duel that Snape and James had didnt you"  
"I wasnt even there!How could I have?Ooops got to go, my dorm mates are waking up."He said, leaving his terrified father to deal with his mother.

In truth, it was just Ron who was waking up.It was obvous because the loudest snorer in the room just stopped snoring.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily turned around slowly to find Sirius and James trying to sneak out of the room.  
"James!Come over here will you?"Lily snapped James and Sirius froze.Sirius whispered to James"When you die, can I have your broom"  
James guglped and hoped that Sirius would go find someone to prevent Lily from killing him."Y-yes Lily"  
"You wouldnt happen to know why Harry would have to worry about his friends reporting him now would you"  
"Er...maybe a little"  
As James explained Harrys most recent pranks to Lily, James would be very itchy by the end of the day.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 As Harry walked into the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, cheers erupted from everywhere but the Slytherin table.Even Dumbledore clapped.Snape didnt look up from his food.The Slytherins all scowled at them.The trio sat down at theyre regular seats, which had red and gold covers drapped over them.They sat down and started eating.The cheers died down.

Unfortunately, Harry had been right about his prediction about his mother siding with Hermione about the exams.They didnt talk much any more, partly because Harry was too anxious, and partly because all his mother talked about was the exams and his father was to itchy to talk.Harry was getting ready to go to the last Hogsmead weekend with Ron and Hermione when she cancelled to study.So it was just Ron and Harry.They were getting shoping lists from Harrys father, most of which had to do with Zonkos,when Mrs Weasly barged in and ordered Ron to stay behind and study.After Ron consented, Harry quikly put the mirror away, not wanting his mother to get any ideas.

As he walked towards Zonkos, alone, in the almost deserted streets of Hogsmead(many people imitated Hermione) he heard a scream.Harry froze.No, it couldnt happen here, not so close to Hogwarts.He turned around with the other ten DA members and saw...

YAY! a cliffie!Even thought most of you have probably figured it out.There will probably be about two or three chapters left, probably the later.Remember for all those that read the top section, no ideas please.For all those who didnt read it, READ IT! Dont forget to R&R on the way to the next chapter!R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R 


	13. Kidnapped

Another chapter!Yay!Disclaimer:Not mine.  
Last time.  
Harry turned around with the other 10 DA members and saw.  
Now the end of the cliffie!  
At least 150 Dementors.20 Death Eaters.5 Giants.  
Harry assesedthe situation in seconds.Had there not been the Giants and Death Eaters, he would have stood a chance with the 10 DA members.However as it was...

"RUN!"Harry shouted.  
They didnt need telling twice.Everyone dropped thier purchases and ran in the direction of Hogwarts.Some of the DA, including Harry, took 5 seconds to conjure a Patronus to take as many Dementors as posiible.As a stag, owl, horse, unicorn and wolf took down the Dementors, Harry was the last to run, making sure that everyone got out OK.On his own way out, he tripped on a Hunnydukes bag and fell to the ground.He heard 20 stunning spells being shot at him.10 hit.Before he blacked out, he remembered being picked up by a giant and carried off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ooh I am gettin good at these cliffies arent I?Dont worry, there more.

The shcool was in an uproar.All the students were in the Great Hall, assembled by Dumbledore, who was doing a head count.

The DA members had got back and told the first teacher they saw what happened.As theyre heads were magically counted, Ron and Hermione grew extremely worried.Harry would have joined them if he had got back.And as Dumbledore re-counted 5 more times, it was obvious someone was missing.Acording to the DA, the last time they had saw Harry, who was identified as the missing person, he was conjuring up a Patronus with some others before turning to run.One person saw him start to run, so she had left, thinking he would be alright.

The moment they were dismissed only to send letters,(other than that, they were to stay in the magically enlarged Great Hall untill further notice)Ron went to get Hedwig, while Hermione wrote Harrys' parents a letter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily was getting the strangest feeling.She decided to talk to James.  
"James, do you have any idea why Harry has been acting so anxious these past weeks?At first I belived him and thought it was exams, but I dont think it is that anymore."Lily asked.

James wasnt surprised at her question.He had been curious about the same thing.After he had seen the type of person Harry was, it didnt take a (insert wizard version of rocket scientist here) to figure out he wasnt the type to be worried by that.

James told her what he had been thinking.Then he added,"I have the strangest feeling he is hiding something from us. Something...That he doesnt want us to worry about!Lily, remember that conversation I overheard after the Dementor attack on Diagon Alley?"

Lilys eyes widened."Your right"  
"I know it isnt nice, but I think we should ask him about it.Ill get the-"He broke off as Hedwig knocked on the window.She had been told that this message was probably more urgent than any other she had ever carried, so she had arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place in hours.

Lily looked strangely at the owl giving James a letter and flying on to the cabnet to rest. She looked exausted."Thats strange.Since when does Harry talk to us by owl post?"

James was frozen as he read the letter.Lily looked over his shoulder at it and froze aswell.  
Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,  
Harry was at Hogsmead just now.There was an attack.According to witnesses, tons of Dementors and Death Eaters flooded into the street.There were giants too.DA members who were with Harry said that no one would have standed a chance.Some stayed back a few seconds, including Harry, and sent Patronuses at the Dementors.Then ran for it.All we know now is that Harry is missing.We are going to try to get Dumbledroe to let Ron and me come over there.

Dont worry, he has been in similar predicaments.  
From,  
Hermione.  
The letter looked hastilly scrawled.Not like Hermiones neat printing.That meant that she was indeed worried.  
Lily rushed downstaires as the sound of the fireplace going into Floo mode came up the stairs.As they got downstairs, Dumbleodre, Ron and Hermione were brushing themselves off, looking for someone.As James and Lily came downstairs, Sirius, who had heard the ruckus, cmae down too.

There was soon a round of ordering explainations.Mostly, it was Lily.Then Dumbledore ordered silence as he started to explain.After he had the explaintion finished, there were questions.

"You didnt say if you knew Harry was alive or not!"Lily shrieked.  
"There is no way"  
"Yes there is!I will be right back."James said as he ran up to Lily and James' room He came down holding the mirror."Does anyone know if Harry had the mirror with him when he went to Hogsmead"  
"Yes!He put it in his poket after my mum told me to stay back!If he is alive, we may be able to talk to him."Ron said.

"No.If we try to talk to him and he is Voldemtorts captive, he will probably smash the mirror.There is one function of the mirror I had forgotten about.The health status!It shows the condition of the person who has used it hte most, which I am sure is Harry!"James explained activating the mirror.

"White means alive and never better,Yellow means alive and healthy,Orange means alive but he has been better,Green means that he is alive but hurt,Blue means he is alive and hurt a lot, Red means mortally wounded,and Black means... dead."James explained

Everyone watched as the mirror slowly changed colour.Holding theyre breath,crossing theyre fingers whatever.Then the mirror finnaly made a decision.It settled on Orange.

Everyone sighed with releif.He was alive.  
After relief had settled over everyone,Lily asked Dumbldore a question.  
"Professor, your explaination made it sound as though Voldemort came to Hogsmead just to get Harry"  
Dumbledore sighed."Well, it was going to come out sooner or later by the end of all this.Lily, James would you come with me please?"

He led them into the kitchen, leaving a very confused Ron and Hermione.  
"You see, Lily and James, you have a lot more to be proud about Harry other than just his pranking ability, or his flying.He didnt want you to know this...but as I said, it was bound to come out by the end of all this,"He ignored the look on thier faces,"Voldemort did attack Hogsmead just to get Harry.Just before he was born, a prophecy was made.(Insert prophecy from 5th book)Voldemort knew about the prophecy.That is why he attaked you all those years ago.Harry is the only one in the entire wizarding or muggle worlds that has the power to defeat Voldemort.Neither can live while the other survives.That means that in the end, it will either be Harry that dies, or Voldemort."

He didnt see the long, flesh-coloured strands of string that led out into the living room, where Mrs.Weasly didnt stop Ron and Hermione from using the extendable ears.

The shocked look on Lily and James' faces changed quikly."Why didnt he tell us?Oh I am so worried now"  
"That is exactly why he didnt tell you.As I am sure that you overheard James, Harry doesnt like people to worry about him to much.He knew that that would happen if he told you.Now you must excuse me, I must return to the shcool.Its not safe there for all the students.Of course, I dont belive miss Granger and mr Weasly will want to return.I will notify you when something happens."And with that, he used the kitchen fire and left.

Ron and Hermione were stunned at what they had heaerd.Theyre best friend just happened to be the person that was either destined to die or save the wizarding world.They were getting very angry.Why hadnt Harry told them?They were his best friends!They told each other everything!They got up just as Lily and James came out of the kitchen.They looked more shocked than they did.James turned to Sirius.

"You knew"  
"I am so sorry James.Harry swore me to secrecy."Sirius admitted looking at his feet.  
"What about you two?"Lily asked Ron and Hermione.  
"We found out the same time you did.We were listening on the extendable ears."Hermione responded, her voice shaky.  
"No wonder he was always so good at DADA.He is destined to defeat the worst wizard of all time, it would be automatic."Ron said.

"All we can do is wait now.Untill Dumbledore can find where Harry is."James said, still holding the activated mirror. He gasped as the shade of Orange lightened a bit.

"What does that mean?"Lily asked "Probably that he was unconcious before when we first activated the mirror.Now he is waking up."James said.  
YAY a cliffie!I am getting good at these now arent I?Dont forget to R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R! 


	14. Year 4 Revisited

Remember, voting comences after the last chapter is posted.The last chapter will be number 15.Disclaimer:Not mine.  
Harry woke up in a dark and damp place.He reached into his pocket for his wand.Of course, it wasnt there.But he did find a mirror.He was about to grab it when a snakey voice hissed from the shadows.

"Well, finnaly up I see.Good.Maybe you can answer some questions for me..."Voldemort hissed.He barked an order.Harry felt ropes tie him to a large stone pillar in the center of the room.He recognized them as wand ropes.The lighting in the room was raised.Now Harry knew why he felt so depressed.There were two Dementors on either side of him.Voldemort walked around the stone.Harry remembered that Voldemort was a skilled Legilemens.He tried to clear his mind, and not look him in the eye.

He laughed."Harry, you truly are a weak Occlumens.But since it is obvious that you dont want your mind invaded, I will try the 'old fashioned way'Crucio."

Harry tried not to let out a sound, as the white hot pain seared through him and the Death Eaters laughed.  
"Now, how about those questions eh?Now... where is the Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix?"Voldemort said.  
Harry looked around.He recognized many people.Death Eaters, and Dolrose Umbridge.He turned his attention back to Voldemort."Do you really think that I am going to answer to a slimeball like you?"

White hot pain shot through him again as the curse was used on him.He realized something though.Voldemort wasnt going to kill him yet.He needed information.Surely people were looking for him by now.

"Tut tut Harry?Didnt your dead parents teach you any manners?Or at least didnt Dolrose?"Voldemort sneered.  
"Oh yeah, she was great.Never gave me detentions, let me bad mouth you all I wanted,made my life at Hogwarts quite pleasant."Harry decided that if he could get Voldemort not to trust his Death Eaters, he might have a chance.

"My lord, if I may?"Umbridge said in her girly voice."Crucio"  
Harry tried not to yell again.His legs were starting to get numb.  
"Very good Dolrose.Lets continue this shall we"  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 After about an hour, James gasped as the colour in the mirror, which he had not let go, turned Green.  
"Lily!"he called.  
Not just Lily, but everyone in the building came out to a green mirror and gasped.Lily almost fainted.Her baby was being tortured!

"Thats it!I wont wait anymore!Who is wiht me to go find Harry?"Lily said.Every single hand in the room rose, even that of Ron and Hermione.

"Oh no your not Ronald Weasly!"Mrs Weasly said.  
"Oh yes I am mum!I was with Harry last year, he is my best mate, and I have to make sure he doesnt get himself killed!I still have to ask him why he didnt tell us!"Ron yelled back.

This went on for about five minutes during which Hermione joined the argument because it had been mentioned that she wasnt going either.Then Dumbledore came and told them that Ron and Hermione were not going, and neither was anyone else that Voldemort thought was dead.Including his parents.This caused another half hour of arguing.During the argument, it was determined that Sirius was to be allowed to go, because he had faught last year so Voldemort knew he was alive. James calmed down when Sirius said he was going.He trusted this man with his life, why not his son?In the end, a sedated Lily, James, Mrs.Weasly, a disgruntled Ron and Hermione and some other people stayed behind.The peopled who were going were Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Mad-Eye,and Tonks.Dumbledroe did a spell that caused the mirror to act as a traking device,which Sirius now had.It seems that they are just a few kilometers outside of Hogsmead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000 Harrys vision was getting blury.He couldnt stand much more of this.Help would come soon right?Then he realized, the other times that he had escaped, he had relied on his on devises.That is what he had to do now.He searched around for his wand.Dolrose Umbridge had it.He decided that now was as good a time as ever.Voldemort had left, seeing as Harry wouldnt take much more of the curse before blacking out again.He needed his hostage concious.Now there were only a few Death Eaters left.

"Hey you toad!You, Umbridge!"Harry said hapilly.He had wanted to do that for a very long time.  
"What did you call me"  
"A toad.A big, ugly stinking toad.I suppose that now that the swamp Fudge offered you is gone now though huh?Going for the swamp that old Voldy is offering?"

"How dare you speak the Dark Lords name"  
"Oh you mean Voldy?Thats strange, I always thought his name was Voldemort.But now that I think of it, Voldy is a much better name than Voldemort.I suppose that Voldemort lets you call him Voldy sometimes..."

"Crucio"  
"Oh I see, your to afraid to take me on in a real duel.Your so weak that Voldy has to keep me all tied up just to keep Voldy's servant happy..."Harry was relieing on the pride that most Death Eaters have.

"I am not!You wait and see!"She barked an order and the ropes around Harry fell, and to his surprise, he was given his wand.She really was stupid.

"Expelliarmus"  
Her wand flew out of her hand,and against the back wall the other 5 Death Eaters all looked up in surprise.They saw what was happening, but Harry had already taken out 3 of them before they could reach for their wands.After he stunned the remaining two, he turned to Umbridge.But she was gone.In her place was Voldemort.Harry remembered hearing her scream.She had been punished for her stupidity.But Harry didnt think.He stood up and cast his favourite spell before Voldemort could do a thing, and that is saying something.

"Expelliarmous"  
Voldemort dodged.Then, just as more Death Eaters came in, only to be told to stay back by Voldemort and that Harry was his.

In about 5 minutes of ferosiuos duelling, the Death Eaters were standing in the doorway and then fell as they were stunned.A very curoius Sirius came in, followed by an amazed Mad-Eye, Tonks and Lupin.Dumbledore came in last.Then, just as the spells colided like they did in the fourth year, the duelers realized someone on Harrys side had joined them.He realized this as a stunning spell cast by Sirius hit him in the side.He faltered, breaking the line.The gold bead jumped into Voldemorts wand with such force and exploded,sending him flying across the room,and hitting the wall. Unfortunately, before anyone could get a non-dissaperation jynx on him, he dissaperated, leaving an exausted Harry, an amazed Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, Sirius and a happy-to-see-harry-alive Dumbledore behind.

000000000000000000000

"Harry, what was that?"Sirius asked.  
"He will explain when we get him to his mother, who is extremely worried.No use having him explain it ten times." Dumbledore said.

The very moment Harry walked in the fire in Hunneydukes, he was engulfed by his mother.Who was babbling on about how worried she was.

The explaination would take a while.  
Now is that a good story or what?voting details next chapter.please R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R 


	15. Explinations and singing

Disclaimer:Not mine

IMPORTANT! READ THIS OR ELSE!  
The details for voting are at the end of this chapter.Please read it first though!WHATEVER YOU DO READ THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE WHEN YOUR DONE!

Lily wasnt the only one that had engulfed Harry, she had just got there first.His father and Mrs.Weasly were included. His mother was just the one smothering him with kisses on the cheek and forehead.

"Mum, come on, I am OK.This is one reason I dont like people worrying about me"  
As Lily moved off, James asked what had happened.Harry explained with everyone looking extremely tense and as he got to the point with the Cruactious curse(can someone tell me how to spell that?) his mother screamed and engulfed him in hugs again.

When he got to the point that was about the converjing spells, his father asked him what he had meant when he said it was year 4 revisited.Harrys eyes darkened.Everyone else glanced at each other and slowly left the room, giving them some privacy.

During Harrys explaination of his 4th year, James remembered that Sirius had told him to let Harry tell them about his 4th year himself.He know knew why.Lily started crying again.James tryed to soothe her, failing miserably.Harry had tears runnig down his cheek by the end of it, and James comforted them both.

00000000000000000000000000

Later that day, Ron caught up with Harry and asked him why he didnt tell them about the saving the wrold thing.  
"Oh.So you know about that do you?"Harry said tiredly.  
"But why didnt you tell us Harry?Were best mates"  
"The same reason I didnt tell my parents.I supose Dumbledore told you all?"Harry said.  
"Well, me and Hermione sort of overheard.But what happened in Hogsmead?You must have been taken pretty quick"  
"I wouldve made it if someone hadnt dropped a Honeydukes bag.I stepped on it and my other foot got cought in the handle part.I fell and about 20 stunners were shot at me.Then some giant scooped me up and thats all I remember before I blacked out.Then I woke up in that place and well...you heard the rest.By the way, what day is it?I lost track of time."

"Dont worry, you'll still have time for exams."Hermione said as she joined them.  
Both Ron and Harry groaned audibly.  
"Anyway Harry, what happened"  
"Ron can explain to you.Right now I am really tired"  
"Go get some sleep mate.You look like you need it."Ron said as he started to explain to Hermione.  
Over the next couple of days, Harry rested and Dumbledore said that the shcool had been informed that the missing student was back, and everyhting that happened had also been explained.Harry resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes when Dumbledore said he shouldnt face many questions.

Harry handt told the real rason that he didnt tell Ron and Hermione.He had thought that it would make things between them akward.Here was Harry Potter, destined world hero.Hanging out with two normal people.Luckily he found out that nothing had changed between them.

On the last day of Harrys 'recovery' his parents took him aside.  
"Harry, we wanted to ask you, why were you so anxoius during May?"his father asked.  
Harry grinned."Well, now that I think about it, its rather funny.Late May to early June is when I end up fighting for my life every year.So, naturally, I get anxious."he said.

His parents looked stunned.Not only was thier son the hero of the world to be, but he expected to get attacked at least once a year.And at a certian time of year too.Plus he thought it was funny.Harrys father shook his head in defeat."Somethimes I think I will never understand you..."

"Dont worry about it.Now whos up for quidtich"  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Harry stepped through the fire to Hogwarts,his parets last minute advice still in his ears.However, he didnt move in time, and Ron and Hermione came crashing onto him.Dumbledore chuckled as the person destined to defeat the darkest wizard of all time, was curently squished beneath his friends, quite unable to get up.

When Harry walked into the Great Hall, all things stopped.He went and sat in his seat, realizing that if he didnt tell people things, the Daily Prophet would probably have another go at him.So he answered most of the questions, but whenever a person from the DA asked, Harry said he would explain it next meeting.

"So Harry, what happened?"a griffindor girl asked in the meeting.It was the last one of the year.Just before exams.  
Harry started to explain agian.Nobody put up an argument as they practised Expelliarmus for mst of the night,then went to Patronus's.

00000000000000000000000000000000

On thier last day, they gto thier exam marks back.The DADA teacher(who was leaving this year due to stress.) took him aside and told him that everyone in the DA had got an "O".Harry was very proud.

That night at dinner, the Hall was decorated in Red and Gold, as had become the usual.Harry, Ron and Hermione all sniggered.The Slytherins were all to busy scolwling to test thier food.They of course fed thier faces.Everyone within sihgt turned to look at the Slytherin table as they saw Harry getting out his wand.He had really started to like this wand-activated stuff.

Then all the Slytherins got up, and stared singing:  
Griffindors are the best,  
Their better than all the rest,  
We could never even hope,  
To match thier ggggreeeaaatttneeesss!  
Griffindors are the best.  
It was the best one yet.All the teachers were laughing, except Snape, who looked horiffied.McGonnagle was trying desperatley to congradulate him and tell him what lovely singing voices they all had.The good thing about this wand-activated stuff, was that only Harry could turn it off.

The train ride was fantastic.Harry told about 40 people in all what he did, as long as they swore never to use it against anyone in Hogwarts except Snape and the Slytherins.They all agreed hapilly.Ginny came up and thanked Harry, she had got an "O"on her owl.Ron and his parents were the only Weaslys that knew about the prophecy and Harry had no intention of telling her.The Slytherins were trying to explain to thier parents in between notes, what had happended.  
At this, everybody fell into a new laugh fit.Harry was about to say bye, when he was notified by some Order members that he would not have to go back to his uncles house now because his parents were back.This was one of the best days of his life.He would be living at 12 Grimmauld Place, where Sirius had invited Harrys parents to stay.And his friends still considered him a friend,not a hero.Between them, nothing had changed.

THE END

IMPORTANT! VOTING INFO!  
Here are the details.My ideas are, a sort of pre-quel, where Lily tries to resist a strangely over the summer matured James during the marauders era.I really like this idea.The second is a se-quel, where we follow Harry through hs seventh and final year at Hogwarts.Lily, James and Sirius are still alive.Only one vote per person, I will check that. Voting chances will end on Saturday, June 17,2006.Please vote!If there is a tie, the next vote in will decide.No new idaes please.You can cast your vote by reviewing.Simply tell me, chice one or two.Please R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R 


End file.
